


Happy Nuclear Livin'

by akaKarma



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: This is just few little stories and pieces from here and there in the game storyline about John Hancock's and my sole survivor June's life. Just total useless fluff and little bit of smut. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9105130 - Sequel/Part II

„So… how was it?“ he fidgeted before June sitting on the couch of her old living room in Sanctuary Hills. These past few hours, all he could think about was that he let her use some freaking teleportation device into some goddamn secret society – he knew she would go anyways because as always, everyone relied on her. And she would never stop looking for her son. But he was worried. That she will never come back, that the device will somehow do something bad to her, he was just… worried out of his mind.

„I… I don‘t even know where to start,“ she was nervously playing with her fingers. There was so much questions and thougts and doubts in her mind. „He… Shaun is… I met him.“

„Well that‘s great, ain‘t it?“ Hancock quickly cheered up his tone.

„He wasn‘t as young as I thought he will be, he… This will sound crazy because it is crazy but he is grown man now and he‘s the one leading the Institute...“

„What?“ Hancock had to ask himself if he didn‘t take any chems before this. He wanted to when he was sitting on his ass, waiting for June and losing his mind but he was pretty sure he should be clean right now.

„He got into the lead and… he‘s the Director now. He seems… happy, you know. He is so old and calm and smart. It‘s not… what I expected,“ her voice was shaking a little. She imagined she will find this little boy that will jump into her arms, happy to finally see his mother. She imagined she will take him home and teach him everything and have happy life with him. Of course, Shaun was alive and well and that was the most important thing, it was just… not exactly how she wanted it to be.

„Damn, Sushine, are you… You alright? What… What about the Institute? They didn‘t hurt him then, right?“ he knelt before June and squeezed her hands, looking at her with that caring face as always. She loved when he looked at her like that, it made her feel safe. She smiled a little and nodded.

„They… I don‘t know what to think. The Institute is full of scientists. They began even before the war, their goal is to preserve humanity and how the Earth was before all the radiation. They have… If you could see the place, John. It was insane. They had these gorillas that looked so realistic, they had trees and so many plants, all of it under ground and… He… Shaun offered me to join them.“

„Oh,“ Hancock blinked with suprise. „What did you told him?“

 

„That I am not sure. That I need time to… decide. I...“ she wasn‘t sure if honesty is the right thing for once but when she looked at Hancock she knew she has to tell him her thoughts, she knew he will understand and help her. „When I saw all of that… Living is so simple and clean and bright down there, for a moment I just wanted to say yes… I wanted to finally have life that the war took from me. Life without… loking behind your shoulder every minute, without radiation and mutants and constant danger lurking everywhere. I thought that maybe I should stay there with my son. He was the reason I did all of this. He was the reason this… fierce part of me I never knew about emerged. He was the reason I took a gun and started to look for him, creating everything I now have in the process. What I am now, it‘s… nothing like I was before,“ she smiled mildly, amused with the idea that her only fighting moments used to be when wrestling with other women in the shop for last jar of that delicious raspberry jam Nate loved so much. „I thought maybe it wouldn‘t be so bad to just go back to that, to calm life with my son, no matter how different it is from what I wanted….“

Hancock was quiet. There was selfish part of him he tried to silence, part of him that wanted to say to her how stupid idea that is, that she can‘t just bail on him but… he knew what‘s the right thing to do. What makes _her_ happy is the right thing to do.

„You should… do what you feel like is the right thing. Maybe you‘re right. Fuck… all of this. Fuck everyone constantly trying to kill you, fuck this… damned wasteland. You don‘t deserve this. All of this is not your problem. Maybe you _should_ go back there. If your son is the leader of the Institute… I dunno, maybe it‘s your destiny or something, to be there... Maybe you should join.“

June looked at him with suprise. She knew John. She knew him maybe a lot more than he was aware. Even despite him trying she could see he was lying and she knew he would always want the best for her. And it really touched her that he really meant it. They were together, like together together, just for short time but they both felt something deep for each other. Fact that he would just let her go to make her happy was one of the reason she loved him so much. She would probably do the same for him.

 

„Maybe you‘re right,“ she nodded and then smiled for herself. No reason to torture him anymore, she thought. „but… Then I remembered everything I have here, on the surface. I started this to find Shaun but it became… something more. All the things I did – joining Minuteman, helping people… I remembered all of the friends I made and people that love me. I imagined… you being here all by yourself,“ she gently touched his cheek and look at him in her most loving way that made Hancock‘s heart stop every time. His skin was rough and wrinkly under her soft touch but when she held him, she realized that she never wants to let go of that ugly junkie in ridiculous costume of hers. „How could I just be down there and let everyone struggle here? How could I leave your side?“

„B-But… What about Shaun?“ Hancock‘s voice was even rougher than usually and shaking. He knew that the moment he will let himself accept the idea that she will stay here with him forever, he‘ll never be able to let her go again.

„He… He wants me to take his place because… he‘s dying. It‘s… I still don‘t know how to… resolve this whole situation with Institue and the Railroad and Minuteman and Brotherhood of Steel. God... I will have to come up with something but… I realized I don‘t want to abandon you. I want to be with you, John. I really do,“ she smiled at him again, now even herself getting emotional for some reason.

„You‘re… ah,“ John chuckled with him head bowed while shooking it in disbelief. „You are the most… The most insane person I know. And that‘s why I love you so much,“ he finally looked up at her and they both smiled, followed by long, deep kiss.

For the first time in what felt like ages, John Hancock felt like he is not running anymore. He even didn‘t felt like a freak no more. Now he felt that no matter how dangerous or complicated circumstances are, he is at the right place with the right person and he couldn‘t be happier.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

It was one of those nights. There was no world-threatening danger for once so June and Hancock could just warden around the Commonwealth for no reason, just walking with no goal, watching the stars and helping anyone who they meet.

After taking some mentats and enjoying pleasant high they both ended up in the Goodneighbor. It was closer than travelling back to the Sanctuary Hills and Hancock wanted to check on his people anyways, with him always doing something else, he felt like he needs to go back for a moment to let them know he is still with them. June always liked Goodneighbor. She didn‘t minded being surrounded by ghouls and other strange individuals – in fact, it was fascinating for her. Unlike Diamond City where John always had to wear something over his face to hide who he is. She hated that. She hated the idea that so far into the future, someone has to do that. And with the feelings she had for John, she just couldn‘t wrap her head around the fact that someone would banish someone else just for their looks, completely ignoring what wonderful person they can be inside.

Those thoughts were normal after taking mentats. They would always have these long, deep conversations with John about the world, good and bad, about ghouls and their lives and their decisions. Best thing was, aftermatch of taking this drug wasn‘t too bad – they would usually stay pretty upbeat and had a lot of energy.

John used that energy to go around Goodneighbor and check on pretty much everyone in person. He went to see if everyone is happy and everything is working as it should.

June waited in his room. She washed her hair because it was ages before she did it and then got some clean clothes. After that, she ate something and went to the balcony to watch Hancock when he talked to the people on the street. He attracted everyone to himself like light attracts a moth. They seemed so incredibly happy to see him, the whole mood changed. June just watched with happy smile and pride in her chest. After everything that John told her about himself and the things he regretted, he really did turned everything around. He made such a wonderful place.

 

Two or three hours after that, he finally got back. It was already dark outside so June turned on oil lamp and waited in the bed while reading issue of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor that she found in abandoned building few days back.

„Phew,“ Hancock sighted, closing the door behind him and leaning on them.

„I almost began to think they will never let go of you,“ she smirked at him an put the magazine down.

„What can I tell you. People of Goodneighbor sure love their Mayor. I heard he‘s pretty handsome guy,“ Hancock grinned at her back and continued to the bed. After putting his hat on the small table, he laid next to June and pulleh her closer to him, giving her kiss on the lips.

„He is, indeed,“ she smiled. „Did you missed it here?“

„Yeah… I realized I miss this a lot, now that I‘m here. People here and everything... But we still have to deal with… the Institute and the Brotherhood and all. Maybe after that I will go back here, at least for some time. Can‘t leave ya do all of it alone though, can I?“ he squeezed her tighter and June let out satisfied moan. As always, she could count on him. When finally somewhere calm and quiet, her thoughts shifted to the direction she often wondered about. They did a lot of things together with Hancock since he joined her – they killed of mutants, went to the Glowing Sea together, found Railroad, walked from one side of Commonwealth to another. They started sharing bed after they confessed their feelings for each other and few other pleasurable things happened here and there from that moment but never have they ever…

„Do you feel tired?“ June locked her eyes on John‘s.

„Not really. Why? Don‘t tell me you want to go out again. I already walked a hole into my boot today.“

 

„No, I don‘t. In fact, I want to stay _right here_...“ June slowly reached to Hancock‘s coat and clutched it, moving herself on top of him. John‘s black eyes intensified and his heart started beating like crazy.

„Ooooh, so this is what you‘re thinkin‘ about, huh?“ wide smile spread on his face. After adjusting himself a little higher, June comfortably sat in his lap, kissing him again and again and again. He was twisting her raven black hair and touching it like it was made from gold while she held his cheeks firmly in her palms, showing him he is hers and hers only.

„I‘m startin‘ to remember... You are that lady that really enjoyed the last time, aren't you?“ devilish smile ran over Hancock‘s face when their lips parted between the kisses.

„I probably should have expected that as a Mayor, you will be very skilled with your tongue,“ her cheeks picked up slight red shade as she remembered that day week ago when they stopped at the Sanctuary Hills after succesfull mission, things got suprisingly romantic and John made her moan with his tongue between her legs so loud that everyone, especially Preston, were pitch red when they saw them next day.

She never exprienced that form of… body worship before. Nate never did that to her. Not that their sex life was bad or she didn‘t enjoyed it – he was simply more of a receiver than a giver. And she never minded. She never asked him to go down on her and he never offered, that was it. It was more simple with him in bed but still beautiful.

So when Hancock worked so precisely and delicately on her that night, she found the new form of high with him, the best kind she experienced yet. And she wanted him to finally experience that with her.

 

„Well I can show you again, if you‘d like,“ Hancock smiled confidently and moved his hand on her waist, copying it‘s perfect line and ending up at June‘s breast. When he squeezed it, she let out another moan with her eyes closed, this time more passionate. „That‘s what I‘m talkin‘ about, Angel,“ he bit his lip, feeling his own arousal rising alrough he tried to hold back from that. „You like that, huh? You like it when I touch them?“ John whispered in her ear and carefully watched her reaction – they weren‘t together for so long, so he wasn‘t too sure about what is too much to say around June in these situation.

Of course, he knew there is not many things that would throw her off her feet when mutants, Raiders and Gunner were her daily bread.

After getting just quick nod and another moan from her, he started unbuttonig her white chemise to get to her smooth, beautiful skin.

Just the touch of it made Hancock shiver, especially in his croach.

„You are so damn beautiful,“ he breathed more and more heavily, with his eyes locked on her breast getting out of the shirt. „So soft and perfect,“ he moaned with mouth resting on her collar bone and then slowly continued down, until he reacher her nipple and gently bit it.

„Ah, Hancock,“ June groaned, squeezing his coat on his back and leaning over his head as he was burried in her chest. She wanted more. More of this, more of him. „H-Hancock. John. Wait,“ she managed to let out between the moans as he squeezed her breasts with both of his hands and worked his tongue magic again.

„You don‘t like it?“ John immediatelly raised his head with geniuin concern in his voice.

„No. N-No,“ she chuckled awkwardly, her cheeks probably red and forehead sweaty. „I just… I don‘t want it to be just this. I want both of us having fun, you know?“ she looked at him gently.

„Oh I _am_ having fun, trust me, J,“ Hancock wanted to dismiss her effort and continue but June stopped him with her hands firmly on his chest.

 

„I‘m serious. Come on, you already… tasted almost every part of my body while keeping all of _you_ for yourself,“ she for once sounded honestly displeased which made Hancock even more nervous than he already was. With him no being able to react with any quick remark, she slid her fingers underneath his coat and then firmly grabbed it, ready to take it off.

Strong feeling of fear and urgency ran over his body, making him sick from stomach.

„J-June. Just don‘t,“ he said quickly and moved his head to the side, unable to look her in the eye. How could he. His voice was shaking and he was acting like an idiot. He wanted to fight this, the thing that was stopping him to fully embrace their love as he really wanted but… he couldn‘t. Maybe he was still just a coward, he thought. Running again...

„What‘s… What‘s wrong?“ she looked at him almost in panic because she wasn‘t expecting any kind of resistance. „John?“

„I just… I‘m…“

Not very common that John Hancock can‘t find the words.

„Is it… because you are ghoul, does it make you…“ June awkwardly tried to find any explanation when he wasn‘t able to give it to her, geniunely concerned about the whole situation.

„No, no! Ain‘t nothing like that,“ he quickly shook his head and finally looked at her, ashamed like a little kid that just got scholded. „Everything is… fully functional, you can trust me,“ he grinned slightly.

„So what is it, John?“ June took his cheeks into her hands again and asked him again, even more carefully and gently and that was breaking Hancock‘s heart – that he is such damn coward making her feel like that.

„I‘m just… not ready.“

The distress in John‘s voice made June shiver and let go of his coat. She carefully slid her hands down into her lap and for a moment, they just sat there in silence.

 

„I‘m not this pretty only in my face, you know,“ Hancock quickly tried to make the whole situation better when he realized he probably destroyed entire evening. „I look like this… everywhere. That's whole lotta of ugly.“

„I already figured that a while ago, John,“ she was trying to understand how could he feel like she would feel… disgusted by him. How could he even think something like that. „I spent endless weeks and days in your company, I can see, I know… I know how you look and I don‘t mind.“

„Yea, well… It‘s one thing to be around a ghoul and other thing to… you know… to really touch a ghoul. You can get used to the looks, sure, but...“

„I fell in love with you, John. All of you,“ she said it so lovingly it made Hancock close his eyes and sigh with distress. „I know it may be hard for you to believe but… I love all of you,“ she took his chin and made him look at her again. „I love the man you are. I love how you make me feel, I love you. I want you. You could look like the ugliest bastard on this planet and I would still love you, John,“ she smiled at him and it seemed that her speech gave him some form of courage. „Look,“ she decided to take it to the end and get rid of his stupid ideas all together.

She unbuttoned two remaining buttons on her shirt and tossed it away. Then she took his hands and placed them on her belly.

Hancock never noticed it before, because last time he made June feel good, it was in almost complete darkness and every other time they were together they were dressed. There was few deep lines going across her stomach. It took him second before realizing these are not scars from the fighting – and June had few of those from these past months – but stretchmarks.

 

„Oh...“ he said quietly when it clicked for him how they got there.

„You see… I‘m not perfect. Nobody is perfect. These… are not perfect but they are there for a beautiful reason. They remind me something horrible but also the most wonderful moments of my life, at the same time. You… If you didn‘t became ghoul… you would never became Mayor of Goodneighbor. You would never achieved wonderful things you did and you would never met me. I couldn‘t love all of _this_ more,“ she opened his coat so his chest was bare and placed her hand on there. „Alright?“ she whispered with soft smile and stroked his chest.

Feeling of her soft, warm fingers against his skin made his chest tremble inside.

„Alright,“ he finally mustered the courage and nodded. „I uh… I‘m sorry that-“

„No more talking,“ she interrupted him with kiss and pressed herself more on him, making him shiver again, this time with satisfied smile.

„You really goin‘ strong, J,“ his eyes began to concentrate on her again, on her full lips and bouncing breasts and hot skin touching his. „Shit. I may be good with my tongue but you...“ John appreciatively breathed out when he realized how quickly is his body responsing to June.

„For a moment there, I was worried that maybe you… are not interested in this stuff. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I‘m just glad you feel good,“ she kissed him again and continued with moving his pelvis while Hancock was already squeezing her breast again.

„Oh I‘m pretty damn interested, I tell you. These past weeks… I was trying tot hold back but I was feeling like a dog in heat...“ His rough, sexy voice made June so wet she could feel it dripping out of her. John finally moved his hands to her butt and firmly squeezed it, making both of them moan with passion. „A-Alright. Do it, Sunshine. I want you to do it,“ his desire began to overweight his low self-esteem as heat in his croach grew and grew and it was more and more uncomfortable to be restrained like that.

 

„As you wish, Mr. Mayor,“ she smiled at him playfully and moved a little back so she can have better access to his trousers.

„Lemme just warn you, it… used to be prettier sight,“ he couldn‘t help himself but to give June a little warning ahead to avoid her being dissapointed.

„You let _me_ decide that,“ she almost ordered him with that firm, decisive voice which made Hancock even more excited – oh how he loved watching her lead people and seeing how much respect she has, it was huge turn on for him, even though he haven‘t told her yet.

June rolled his pants down and finally saw the thing Hancock was so worried about. Sure – he was a ghoul. His skin was necrotic, rough, strangely colored and covered with scars but that was it. Besides that, he was just normal human. And all June saw in front of her was something that will make her as close to Hancock as possible.

She was quiet for a moment, just looking at his manhood, just bitting her lip, so John became understandably uneasy.

„Well?“

„Well… I don‘t see anything unusual,“ she leaned towards him and took his dick in her hand with firm grip. Hancock just gasped and then groaned wildly. He didn‘t imagined it would feel this good. It was while since anyone touched him in that particular place, anyone but himself, and now his body was taking everything it longer for for so long. „Feel it. Feel how much I want you,“ June whispered in his ear and took his hand, guiding it under her own panties.

„ _Shit_ , June,“ Hancock growled, becoming overcamed with lust. „Oh god, just let me fuck you, let me… Lemme show you how much I want you, let me worship every little part of you, June,“ he ran over her clitoris with his thumb while giving her passionate, heated kisses, completely forgetting about his scars and everything else that borthered him before.

„It‘s about time you asked,“ she happily smiled and the rest of the night was just pure love, trust and desire, nothing else.

 

 

\---

 

 

„So… we just blew up the Institute, huh?“

Hancock was staring into the sky, seeing a lot more than just a few stars in the dark. June laid next to him, quiet, doing the same, letting the drug take effect.

„I think so…“ she whispered. „It still seems so… surreal to me….“

„Not only we blew up whole god damn city under the ground, we also destroyed the Brotherhood of Steel. If that ain‘t crazy, I don‘t know what is. Were we high when we did that?“ he confusedly frowned.

„I don‘t think so...“ June stated.

„Hey, Sunshine. June,“ he had to poke her to get her attention. She slowly turned her head to him. „You did the right thing, you know? These bastards wanted to destroy all of us. After some time, they would decide that nobody in Commonwealth is good enough for them and they would probably wipe us all out anyways...“

„I know,“ she said and it seemed like she heard it someone else say it, like from a distance. „Shaun and everyone there… They wanted to… _preserve the humanity_ ,“ she said it bitterly mimicking that proud tone they always had when speaking about it. „But how humane are people that stay hiding underground while there are others above ground struggling to live? How can they… call it humanity when they had so much technology and such opportunities and they just… used it to create everything _looking_ like the real people. Not actually helping them...“

 

June was staring into the sky with tears in her eyes. She wasn‘t feeling sorry for what she did. Maybe she was feeling sorry because of how it all went. She was sorry that all of it had to happen that way when she saw so many other possibilities. But humans never change, same as war.

„I know, Angel,“ Hancock wiped her tears before she even realized they are running down her face. She turned her head to him. „That‘s why we have you, ain‘t it? To do the right thing. Make the hard decisions. To lead us, help us. And that‘s why _you_ have _me_. Making everything in my power to keep you happy. ‘Cuz you… you‘re my little Angel,“ Hancock smiled and with the certainty in his voice, it seemed that is it just drugs talking but June knew he means it and she felt like she is the one blessed with finding someone so wonderful, someone who lets her feel thing as beautiful as love in this god forsaken world.

„Thank you,“ she leaned closer to him and let him kiss her on her forehead.

„Don‘t thank me. I am the lucky guy that has the most beautiful gal in whole Commonwealth. Even though you look pretty damn purple right now, I still love you.“

June laughted like it was the funniest thing she ever heard – it was about time for the drugs to take effect. For that moment, all they wanted to do was to lay there, just them in the middle of nowhere, letting the terrors of war behind and seeing the colorful side of the world again.

 

 

\---

 

 

Shit. Not again...

Dogmeat was barking behind June, jumping around, confused why is his friend making such sounds with her head in the toiled bowl. When he barked again, June growled and finally raised her hand.

„It‘s nothing, boy. Let go! Come on, you don‘t have to keep me company right now,“ she tried to make him go away so she can puke in quiet and piece but he didn‘t seemed to cooperate. Instead, Dogmeat sat on the floor close to her and curiously tilted his head. „You have your own head, huh?“

Before saying anything else, June was forced to turn to the toilet again. Oh how much she hated this.

„Mother?“ she heard child voice from the doors. „Are you alright?“

When she catched her breath and somehow stopped the vomiting, she turned to Shaun. It was… still strange to see him. Every time he would talk to her, there would be this short moment of all kinds of thoughs going through her head. Confusion, loss, love, questions.

But that didn‘t matter now. Shaun, he real son, wanted him to be with her. No matter if this boy standing in front of her was just flesh and bones or something more, he believed he is Shaun, he believed he is her son and she is his mother. And for better or worse, he actually made her feel better in a way.

„I‘m alright, Shaun,“ she smiled.

„You‘re vomiting again? I should call someone. Do you neeed a doctor?“ he seemed worried.

„Don‘t worry, sweetie, that‘s really not necessary, this is just… It‘s something I can deal with, really,“ she looked at him a little hesitantly.

„Alright, mother. I will continue building my machine outside.“

„Of course. I will come to join you in a minute.“

„Okay,“ he nodded enthusiastically and ran away.

 

June sat next to the toilet and after few deep breaths, it seemed that the worst part was over. Her stomach still felt pretty much in chaos but she did her fair share of daily vomiting already.

Before she could get up, she heard another set of steps getting close to the bathroom. This time they were heavier, so she already knew who it is.

„June. You alright?“ John peeked into the room with anxious expression on his face.

„I‘m alright, I‘m alright,“ she repeated again, getting slightly annoyed, while he helped her stand up.

„You here again? Eeither you like this place a little too much or you ate something bad. Or is it something else you had? I hope it isn‘t that Buffout I gave you last week. I ain‘t exactly sure where I grabbed it.“

„It‘s not that,“ she smiled with a sight and for a moment just closed her eyes to collect herself. It was probably the time. „I already… know what this is.“

„Huh? So tell me,“ he still didn‘t got it.

„I remember that with Shaun, I would vomit every single day for the whole three weeks. I was getting nauseous just seeing a toilet for the next month after that,“ she chuckled, smilling for herself. These were beautiful times. Everything surrounded by this warm, smooth feeling. Their life was great before the bombs. Living in their beautiful, clean house in Sanctuary Hills, having Shaun and June getting ready to get a job as a lawyer again. When she thought about it, things weren‘t so different now. Yes, maybe she was living in the town full of ghouls and misfits, with her son as a robot and soon to be husband self proclaimed Mayor but… otherwise, things were great. Things… were perfect for this.

 

„Wha-… Damn, I…. You serious?“

„Well, we can‘t be absolutely sure yet, but I am pretty positive. This, or I really don‘t want to know where you got those chems,“ she smirked at Hancock who still seemed sort of in shock. „I know this is not what we planned...“

„N-no, no, no, that‘s not what I mean!“ he immediatelly blurted out. „I ain‘t… displeased, I just… didn‘t really realized this can happen.“

„You know this is how kids are made, right?“ June felt anxious herself – not absolutely sure if Hancock really isn‘t unhappy about it, or if it is the right thing to be happening to them right now.

„Oh I know, love. I guess that with how often we are goin‘ on it and how crazy hot it gets sometimes, it‘s no wonder that I couldn‘t hold one of my bullets from… you know. But I really thought that… I‘m not even able to have kids. I thought that it will… never happen, now when I'm ghoul. But here we are,“ when Hancock looked at her with that hopeful light in his eyes, June knew she can stop worrying.

Of course. He will be the best damn father in the world.

„What um… What about you? I imagine it‘s gonna be complicated to work this out with our way of life. I guess you‘re gonna have to stay out of places with rads, best would be to mostly stick around here. Don‘t know how I feel about two headed kid. We already have two headed cat running around Goodneighbor and that shit gives me chills. Not that I wouldn‘t love them even if they… had two heads, of course.“

 

June nudged Hancock into the chest with a laugh.

„The baby _won‘t_ have two heads, John.“

„Let‘s hope not. You never know what comes out of someone like me, you know?“

„Oh shush, you. If the kid will get at least half of your genes, they will be the most handsome baby in Goodneigbor," she flatered him. "For starters, there will be no more chem breaks for me in following months, that's for sure. I will talk to the doctor tomorrow to see if he can find out how far I am and if everything is alright but… we will make this work.“

„I really... hope so,“ John came to her with warm smile and took her around her waist. „In my wildest dreams I never imagined I will be this damn lucky. Having you… This. And now… _our_ baby? Whoever they become, I promise I will do everything I can for them to be happy.“

„I know,“ she took his cheek and smiled. „Maybe it‘s time be finally happy. Living and raising our kid here… They will be taugh respect and understanding. They will grow up and become someone who will actually help people. We‘ll make sure of it.“

„We sure will, love.“

„I am not looking fowards the another fourteen hours labor but… I think that if I survived it once, I can do it again,“ June chuckled and then almost bursted into laughter when she saw John‘s terrified expression.

„Fourteen hours?! Damn… I‘m startin‘ to feel sorry I did this to you...“

„Don‘t be. I‘m glad you did,“ she leaned closer to kiss him.

 

„Mom! Mooom,“ the perfect romantic moment was interrupted by Shaun shouting behind the window. „Come on, I‘m almost done building, do you want to help me or not?“

„You think he‘s gonna be good… brother?“ Hancock asked June with unsure tone. He was good to Shaun. He acted like he was his real son and that was admirable thing to do, considering that he was neither his son, nor real Shaun. There was probably just part of Hancock that wanted to protect June so he couldn‘t trust the synth completely.

„Maybe this will help him, teach him things. I don‘t know, we‘ll have to figure it out.“

„So… Are we gonna break the news to the junior right now, huh?“

„Let‘s do that.“


End file.
